1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purging systems for fluid conducting conduits and more particularly to purging apparatus for removing moisture from gas lines in respiratory monitoring systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of respiration monitoring, it has been the general practice to employ pump and vacuum equipment to remove mucous and moisture from the respiratory gas lines of the system introduced by coughing spasms and edema of the patient so that the respiratory gasses may flow freely through the lines. Although such equipment has served the purpose, it has not proved entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service for the reasons that considerable difficulty has been experienced in sensing or detecting the presence of moisture and mucous in the lines and difficulties encountered in minimizing the number of components and cost of a purging system.
Those concerned with the development of purging systems for respiratory monitoring apparatus have long recognized the need for a simple and reliable moisture sensor or detector coupled with a system of electrical and mechanical components which efficiently and economically purge the respiratory gas lines and remove drops of moisture and mucous. The present invention fulfills this need.
One of the most critical problems confronting designers of respiratory monitoring purging systems has been the design of a reliable and low cost moisture sensor or detector. This problem is overcome by the present invention.